


Abandoned by Mercy

by boredBRAIXEN



Series: Corruption in the Pokeverse [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adults, Drama & Romance, F/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredBRAIXEN/pseuds/boredBRAIXEN
Summary: No one ever said life was fair, but did it really have to be so cruel? Time hadn't been kind to Hikari, at least that's what she believed. After loosing everything she ever loved in a terrible accident, Hikari shut herself out from the world.At least, that was until her best friend Haruka showed up on her doorstep. Eyes filled with tears and her world falling apart, Haruka convinces Hikari to rejoin society by going on a journey with her to a new region! With hearts filled with excitement, they head on a new adventure, blissfully unaware of the darkness from Hikaris past waiting on their arrival.TRIGGER WARNING RATED Msuicide, abuse, violence, language, and suggestive scenesthis is an Ikarishipping [Dawn and Paul] and Contestshipping [May and Drew] story if you dont like those ships, kindly don't read as I don't tolerate hate comments.
Relationships: Haruka | May/Shuu | Drew, Haruka | May/Yuuki | Brendan, Hikari | Dawn/Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak, Hikari | Dawn/Shinji | Paul, Reiji | Reggie/Sumomo | Maylene
Series: Corruption in the Pokeverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684846
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey monsters!!! Oneesama here with a new story! This is an ongoing story. I have decided to post here due to issues with people stealing my fics on other sites. Hopefully I won't have that problem here. The only thing I worry about, is gaining a new following. I've posted in the past a few older works, but I plan on editing all of my stuff and transferring it over here soon. Anyway, I'm big into ikarishipping so I hope y'all enjoy this story that was born in the boredom of quarantine.

"Use blizzard!" The arena was packed to compacity as the people of Sinnoh eagerly watched the second attempt at a takeover. Confidently, a middle aged woman with long platinum blond hair stood commanding her Glaceon with ease. 

She smiled wickedly as her graceful winter fox seemingly floated over to their opponent. With a quick intake of air, the blue fox squealed its name as a flurry of crystallized air funneled forward, causing a cry of pain to be heard coming from the opposing side.

Standing stiffly on the challengers platform stood an obviously panicked Shinji Tadashi. His long mauve hair blew in the breeze revealing two burning dawn gray eyes. He watched in horror as his loyal pokemon Torterra fall to his knees in exhaustion. 

Anxiety gripped his every nerve as he realized the truth. It was over. Once again he could feel the shame of defeat as he allowed himself to run out of time. In a last ditch attempt he called a move, hoping for a miracle. "Use giga drain quick!"

With a determined nod, the continental pokemon struggled to his feet. The leaves on his back began to glow as a dozen luminated seeds shot aimlessly throughout the arena. 

All the pokemons efforts were to no avail though, the titan was simply out of energy. 

Without mercy, the blond woman jumped and pushed her hand forward, signaling to her Glaceon to send out the finishing move. Shinji didn't bother to watch, he couldn't bring himself to. He knew what this loss meant for his career. 

After the smoke cleared and Glaceon rushed back to her trainer for praise, Shinji silently returned his starter to his pokeball. Turning, he left the arena; ignoring the sound of an announcers voice yelling over an exuberant crowd that was fading behind him. "The winner, and still champion... Shirona Yui!"

XxX

Two weeks passed and Shinji was in a dark place. He kept replaying the loss over in his mind, trying to figure out just how he managed to lose for a second time. His team had come out strong. 

Each matchup had been perfect, every one of Shinjis pokemon had the type advantage and his strategy was on point. So how had he managed to lose when he clearly had the upper hand?

Groaning at the sound of knocking on his door, Shinji walked to let his brother in for what would probably be another lecture about feeling sorry for himself. Yeah... right, as if he would be pathetic enough to wallow in self pity. "What do you want Renji?"

"I just wanted to see how you're doing. I was wondering when you were going to start training to chalenge Shirona again." Either oblivious, or purposely ignoring his aggravation Shinji wasn't sure, regardless, Renji made his way in the dark room and walked directly toward the window.

Ripping the curtains open he smiled as shinji growled. "Are you a complete moron or did you come here specifically to piss me off."

Taking a seat at the foot of his bead, Renji looked smugly at his younger brother and shrugged. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

His response irritated Shinji to no end. "You know damn well I only have one more shot at challenging her, and I have to wait four years before I can challenge her again!"

Renji looked genuinely remorseful and Shinji realized his brother was an actual idiot. "Oh, right. I actually forgot about that."

Shinji didn't have the patience for this conversation. His head was already starting to hurt even after only a few minutes of his brothers blabbering. "How did you forget how your regions politics work?"

"It's too complicated now." Renji shrugged uncaringly. "Back when I was traveling, the champion had to accept every challenge and could be replaced at any time. This whole 'four year term' thing doesn't make any sense."

"That's because the champion has more responsibility now." Shinji yelled eagerly. Just thinking about the mess that caused all the changes got his blood boiling. 

"Ever since the Jhoto uprising, The champion of each region is responsible for the safety of every single resident. The elite 4, the gym leaders and frontier brains, even the police, they're all under the champions command. If the champion could change on a whim, it would be catastrophic!"

"I guess it makes sense. But still, it seems illogical to give that much authority to the champion. It kind of ruins the whole pokemon league if you ask me." Renji was right in that aspect. At least they could agree on that. But there was nothing either of them could do about it now that the damage was done.

"Well, no one asked you. After the uprising, it was decided that the champions had rule over their regions. Weather we agree with it or not, it doesn't matter. We can't change the laws."

"So you don't agree with it then?" He couldnt tell if Renji had a hidden agenda or if he was trying like a moron to bond with him. If it was the latter, he was doing a horrible job. Deciding he was done talking, Shinji moved to end the conversation and get back to his self loathing in peace.

"Is there anything important you wanted, or are you just here to annoy me?"

"Yeah yeah." The older brother said with a casual wave of his hand. Raising his brother for the better part of 15 years, Renji was used to Shinjis occasional moodiness. "You really do need to go on another journey soon."

"What the hell Renji? I've been home two weeks and youre already kicking me out?" Getting the reaction he expected, Renji quickly began reciting his planned argument. But for some reason, the words he prepped failed him and he instead wound up sounding like a complete idiot.

"It's not like that. It's just... Summo is coming back to town next week and I wanted to, um, celebrate her return here..."

"You're kicking me out so you can get laid." If Shinji wasnt pissed off before, he was now. Not only was he going through one of the most depressing times in his life, his brother didnt even want him around! Shinji understood he was... blunt, but did his own brother hate him the same way everyone else did? "Wow."

"Shinjiiii, it's not like that little brother! It's just-" He couldn't even defend himself after that. Shinji knew when he wasnt wanted, and if Renji wanted him gone, then he would leave.

"Don't bother. I'll be out of here by Friday."

"Where are you going to go?"

"Somewhere that's not here."

"Well, I have an idea of where you could go this time. Let me make a phone call first." Without waiting for Shinji to respond, Renji rushed out of the room and down the stairs. 

Pulling out his phone he dialed the only number he could think of. The one person who would be willing to travel with the grump that was his little brother. 

"Hey little cousin! It's been too long. So how have you been?" After a long pause a sneaky smile broke on his face. Although he felt bad about his loss, their cousin would definitely take the opportunity to travel with Shinji.

"Oh really? That's too bad. Have you made any plans for what you're going to do next?" After listening again he began getting excited.

"Really? Well, you should drop by the house before you leave the region. I think I might have an idea you may be interested in."


	2. Chapter 2

"Leafeon use petal dance!"

"Meet it with cotton spore and follow up with bullet seed Whimsicott!"

A barage of colorful flower petals began to swirl and spin in the air heading towards the small prankster pokemon. Before any of the razor sharp leaflets could reach the flying puff of cotton, Whimsicott shook it's body releasing four smaller floating cotton puffs.

The spores acted as a shield, bouncing the petals back towards the aggravated Leafeon. Before Nozomi had a chance to call out another attack, Whimsicott shot forward a hail of red glowing seeds. 

As each one hit their target, they exploded with a small flame causing critical damage to the already exhausted grass pokemon. Gritting her teeth, Nozomi returned her pokemon hoping to save it from further injury, forfeiting the round and leaving her only one pokemon.

"Glameow, let's do this!" With a flash of purple mist and a loud cry of its name, a grey tabby cat with a curled tail emerged poised to strike. "Use psychic and get rid of that nuisance!" 

Shu tried to tell his pokemon to dodge, but the feline was too fast. Hissing loudly, Glameows eyes began to glow a faint violet color. At the same time, Whimsicotts body became enveloped in the same purple glow.

The poor prankster tried to break free, but the cats hold on it was too great. Shu watched helplessly as Nozomis starter slammed his normally resilient pokemon over and over onto the already damaged battle field. 

He knew his pokemon couldn't take much more, and even more surprised the ref was letting this attack go on so long. Normally, psychic attacks like this one were limited to 20 seconds, but Glameows assault was going on a full minute. 

Weather it was yet another rule she had changed last minute, or Nozomi had paid the referee off. Either option made sense honestly. Ever since Nozomi had been crowned the first official 'Queen' of Sinnoh, she and the champion Shirona had used every underhanded tactic they could, to stay in power. 

Unlike the Champions office, which could only be challenged every four years; the title of King or Queen could be challenged every two years. Because of this, mixed with the fact that Shirona was apparently a nightmare to work with and trusted no one, anyone who presented a threat to their leadership was basically snuffed. 

Shu knew he was fighting a losing battle as his Whimsicott fainted whilst still being attacked. He trembled internally as he returned his fallen fighter and released his own starter.

His hands were shaking, not in fear, but complete frustration. It wasn't fair! Ever since the government reform, the dream of winning a title for being the best was just that... a dream. It was no longer attainable, how could it be when the people on top were so corrupt, and everyone under their command was either compliant or blackmailed. 

The only way for him to take the title would be for Shinji to take the championship. 

"Glameow, destroy it with fire fang!" The sound of Nozomis voice tore him from his thoughts. Shu was thankful he had saved his partner for last. If he had any shot of winning, this was it. 

"Dodge and use stun spore!" The sentient rose bouquet nodded and pointed it's two rode shaped hands forward. A yellow mist began to spray, hitting the Glameow head on and causing it to fall to its knees in pain. 

Nozomi was fuming. She looked ready to walk onto the field and battle herself, but Shu didn't give her the chance. "Hold him down with grass knot and finish him with petal twister!" 

The combo was perfect. As Nozomi screamed at her pokemon to dodge, the cat struggled to its feet. But as it started to move, it's paws were captured by strong blades of grass that grew from nowhere and tied themselves like snaps on a pair of skis, holding him in place.

With nowhere to run, Nozomi gritted her teeth and watched in fury as Rosalie released a blend of razor sharp red and blue rose petals. They surrounded the trapped feline and began to spin and twist until the funnel was spinning fast enough that every petal that touched him, dealt injury. Glameow could only handle so many cuts after having already been stunned and quickly succumbed to his injuries. 

With Nozomis last pokemon out and him having more points, Shu began to smile knowing that he had just won the title! But his victory was short lived as Nozomi, better known as 'The Sinnoh Queen', returned her pokemon and rushed to the judges table. 

After a few minutes of hushed conversation with contest officials, the redhead returned with a smug look on her face and Shu knew something was up. 

Standing on the field, Shu watched as the announcer Marian stepped up to the podium with a microphone in one hand, and a box in the other. He could feel his heart beating faster than a hummingbird on cocaine. Her words were foreign to him until he saw Nozomi walking up to collect the prize. 

His ears began to focus and his heart dropped to his stomach as he registered the words that were being said. It didnt matter that he won the battle because, without him realizing it, he had lost the war.

"This year's contest was judged based on the new guidelines put in place two years ago. Normally, whoever won the last round would have won the title, but due to clause six, section C, article 308, 'the winner will be determined by overall point collection and battle wins'. Because Nozomi totaled 705 points and Shu totaled 703..."

Her words began to fade again. Wordlessly, Shu returned his pokemon and walked silently out of the contest hall. His dream was within his grasp, and somehow.... somehow that winch ripped it away from him. He didn't know what to do next and considered just leaving the region for a while when his cell phone began to ring.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a normal January morning for Hikari. Waking up to an empty apartment like she had for the past six years, she ignored the routine pang of lonliness she felt and began her day. Like always, she started the day off with a cup of hot green tea and a tray of fruit and yogurt. After she cleaned her dishes, she decided she needed to do some end-of-winter cleaning.

Making her way up the stairs, Hikari puled on a cable in the ceiling, revealing a pull out staircase leading to an attic. Entering the room, any other person would have thought it was an overcluttered office. But to Her, it was all of her memories and storage. Walking toward a box labled 'decor', Hikari oaused to look at the glass display case. 

Rows on rows of trophies and ribbons filled the case and made her feel a sense of pride nearly as strong as the blend of longing and sorrow. Very few of the awards were hers. Having given up training nearly seven years prior, she hadn't had the chance to catch up to her mother or older brothers accomplishments. But after what happened, she couldn't bring herself to go out and train pokemon anymore. 

Shaking her head from her thoughts, HIkari grabbed the box she had come for and headed back downstaris. It had been about three days since her best friend Haruka had called in tears, furious that she had once again been cheated out of the Sinnoh Queen title. 

Why Haruka didn't just go for the Hoenn title was beyond her. But, she knew her best friend, the closest thing she had left to a family, and she knew it was just a matter of time before the hyperactive trainer reached her house. 

Smiling to herself in silent amusement, Hikari decided to turn on the radio as she went about her task. "I should put something on to cook. I'm sure Haruka will be here in a few hours."

She began by going into the kitchen and grabbed a few ingredients. Deciding a crock pot meal would be a safe bet, Hikari set a cast iron pan on medium heat with a few tablespoons of oil and let it get hot. After it warmed up, she took a beef chuck roast that she rubbed with sea salt and pepper, and seared it on each side for about two minutes each side. 

Once the whole thing was nice and browned, she sat it in her six quart crock pot and threw half a cup of butter on top of it. She grabbed a package of dried onion soup mix and poured it inside along with a package of dry ranch dressing mix. She finished it off by adding about a half a jar of pepporcchini peppers with the juice, covering, and setting a timer on high for about eight hours. 

"OK, dinner is pretty much done. I still have dinner rolls I made the other day, and I can add a few diced potatoes and carrots into the crock pot about an hour and a half beore it's done cooking. Now, about this kitchen..." She decided to wash the dishes, wipe the counters, organize the panteries, and scrub the floors. 

It sounded like a lot to do, but since it was just her by herself, there wasn't much for her to clean or organize so it only took her around two hours to finish. Moving on, Hikari found herself looking at her living room. Her dark blue velvet curtains blocked any sunlight from the windows, making the room dark. The steel grey walls added to the gloomy effect. 

Her powder blue couches did nothing to lighten the mood despite their color. Although, her decision to use round glass table instead of the usual wooden coffee table did help somewhat. 

Hikari looked over at the left wall and smiled sadly. "What do you guys think? I should brighten this place up a bit right?" 

She was met with silence and the sweet smell of incense. The wall, which held almost two dozen photographs, seemed to emit a happy feeling. Hikari took that feeling and ran with it. 

"Right, I just gotta keep on truckin!" The phrase brought a tear to her eyes as she had a sudden nostalgic feeling. She and Piplup had lived by that motto during their four years of training. 

Shaking the sudden wave of sadness off, Hikari rubbed the pokeball around her neck and gained comfort from the warmth it radiated. "Ok, I think a pastel purple would look good in here. I'll put up new curtains too!" 

She spent the next five hours painting the room with super quick dry paint, hanging up curtains, she even went as far as putting new covers on her couches.

By the time she knew it, it was five pm and she heard a knocking at her door. Hikari ran faster than she has in forever to let her best friend in. "Haruka! You're finally here!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Hikari, your house looks so... bright!" Walking into Hikaris apartment, Haruka looked around in astonishment. The last time she had been there, the house was dark and morbid.

Now, it was bright and comforting. The dark violet walls had been lightened into a nice pastel purple. The heavy black curtains were replaced with hand stitched bubblegum lace curtains, and her pink furniture remained matching untouched.

Hikari noticed Haruka examining the room and became worried she had made the wrong decision. "Is it too much?"

"No." The brunette answered sternly. Running her hand through her long wavy hair, she turned to the bluenette and smiled widely. "I love it! It looks so much better than that whole gothic theme you had going on."

Of course she had meant it as a joke, but Haruka noted how uncomfortable Hikari looked when she mentioned her usual decor and decided to change the subject quickly. She came here to get over her loss at the Grand festival and spend time with her bestie. There wasn't time to be awkward. "Anyway, I really like it, and what on earth smells so good?"

Seeming unbothered, Hikari smiled warmly and pointed toward the kitchen. "I made Mississippi pot roast and rolls for you. I wanted you to tell me what happened at the Grand festival."

"I don't wanna talk about it." Now it was Harukas turn to feel uncomfortable. She should've figured Hikari would ask about it, but she still was upset about the whole thing.

Right before she tried changing topics, Hikari baited her best friend with her favorite sweet. "I made moochi for dessert..."

"Chocolate?" It was a stupid question she knew, but she was kind of hoping for a way out of this conversation. But like the bestest best friend she was, Hikari was prepared for her stubbornness. 

"And strawberry now, tell me what happened."

XxX

"Its all Nozomi and her stupid rules! If she wouldn't have changed everything, we would have won!" It was true. During the two years since she claimed the title, Nozomi had changed practically every rule when it came to contests. 

Before, you simply had to be the last man standing with the most points in the final round. Now, your total was calculated overall. Performance rounds had secret themes that weren't announced until the day of the contest.

Even though none of the participating trainers had a chance to strategize beforehand; because Nozomi was the one who came up with the themes. She had months to practice and train, giving her an unfair advantage in the first half of the contests.

Because of this, it was virtually impossible to beat her. She had proved it by claiming the title for another two years, which is what brought Haruka to Hikaris door. 

With tears of frustration in her eyes, Haruka had turned to her best friend for support. "Come with me Hikari."

Surprised was one word for What she was feeling, but more than anything, Hikari felt put on the spot. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to the Nedlle region. I want you to come with me." She had an idea that this was Harukas plan. Although, she did expect somewhere elves like Alola or the Orange Islands. 

Nedlle was one of the region's she had wanted to travel to her whole life. But only trainers above eighteen were permitted and by then, well... "You know I can't do that Haruka." Hoping to take the focus off of herself, she quickly added, "I don't understand why you can't just go and claim the Hoenn title. It is your home region after all."

Haruka was a bit taken back by the spiteful tone in her friends voice. Was Hikari angry that she had been trying to take the title for her own? She assumed it was okay since the bluenette had no plans on returning to the contest circut. 

Annoyed, and a bit hurt, Haruka to tell her just that. "Well for one, you refuse to do anything about the state of the region. You act like I'm doing something wrong, but at least I'm trying. What have you done aside from drown in your own sorrows?"

"That's not fair Haruka." Hikari was near tears but the brunette ignored it. 

"Its not?" Walking over to the wall altar, Haruka pointed at the top two photographs and started yelling. She loved Hikari too much to watch her Do this to herself, and if she needed someone to give her a hard dose of reality, then she would take the heat. 

"Do you think your mom and brother would think what you're doing is ok?" That was what Hikari needed to hear to start paying attention.

Her voice came out low and deliberate. "Don't go there..." but Haruka knew it was all in from that point on. It was time for the not-so-fun part of being a best friend.

"No. You need to hear this. Yes what happened was fucked up. I can't imagine the pain you felt and I honestly feel for you. But it's been six years and what have you done with your life?!" Waiting for a response that never came, Haruka sighed loudly and three up her hands.

"You took your money and ran. You built a cabin in the woods for Mew sake! You don't train pokemon, you don't travel, you don't work, all you do is sit at home and mourn! It's not healthy." Softening her voice, the brunette looked at her slightly younger friend. 

"How can you expect me to just... act like nothing happened?" It hurt Haruka to see Hikari hurting so much. She looked like a fragile porcelain doll that had been tossed around by a toddler, nothing like the lively, stubborn, loving, happy girl she met when she was twelve.

"I'm not telling you to act like nothing happened." Wrapping her arms around the now sobbing girl, Haruka begged gently, praying to every legendary she would see reason. "It did happen. It sucks, but that's reality. But you cant hide from the world for the rest of your life. If your mom could see you now, living like this, she'd be heartbroken."

A loud sob broke through and Haruka lost it. Crying alongside her best friend she tried one last time. "Come with me Hikari. We can have an adventure. We'll come back stronger and I'll kick Nozomis ass back to Snowpoint where she belongs."

"Alright." Looking at the altar, Hikari felt a strange sense of encouragement and took it as a sign of approval. Smiling she turned to her brunette friend, "Let's do it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey monsters...  
> Quick notes...  
> In this story Hikari is 20, Haruka is 21, Shuu is 23, and Shinji is 24, I will add ages as I introduce characters.  
> The new region is called Nedlle, pronounced Ned-all


	5. Chapter 5

It was a chilly but sunny afternoon, perfect weather for an end-of-winter cruise. Hikari and Haruka found themselves walking through the various tourist shops that lined the boardwalk in Sunnyshore city. Having been years since Hikari last traveled, and given the fact that Haruka wanted a fresh start, they decided to buy everything they would need brand new. Armed with only Haruka's pokedex and Hikaris unusually large first aid kit, the two best friends made their way through the multitude of shops.

Hikari had purchased a plethora of expensive Luxury+ balls along with an ample amount of potions, revives, candied berries, and pkmn conditioner. She also got a plethora of dehydrated food including dairy, meat, fruit, vegetables, noodles, rice, cereal, and energy bars. After Haruka said something, she also grabbed meal replacement shake powders, flavoring drops for their water, and some candies. 

They both also purchased new trainer outfits. Hikari now wore a pair of thigh high black combat boots under a pair of black jean shorts. On top she wore a long pastel purple long sleeved tunic style shirt. The shirt covered most of the shorts so that it looked like she was wearing a very short skirt. Her waist length straight blue hair was pulled to the side in a loose braid, the pink scarf her brother gave her right before her first journey was woven into the braid. She finished the look with a burgandy colored backpack and pokeball belt. 

Haruka on the other hand stayed true to her favorite color. Old habits die hard. Adorning a pair of daisy duke jean shorts under a tied up red plad shirt, Haruka decided to change her hair. leaving half of it loose and pulling the other half into a heart shaped bun on the top of her head, she tied her lucky red scarf given to her by her mother before she died, on the top of her head into a cute bow. She grabbed a pair of brown combat boots along with matching belt and backpack and they made their way to the next store. 

On the way to the camera store, they ran into (quite literally) someone they hadn't expected to see at all. "Whats got you two in such a rush?"

Eyes wide, both girls bowed deeply in apology. "Professor Rowan," Haruka asked as she stood back up. "What are you doing here?"

"I've just returned from the Kalos region and was fixing to call for a ride back to my lab." The older gentleman hadn't changed much in the years since Haruka last saw him. The biggest difference was his once grey hair and mustache were now white as snow. He held a glimmer of amusement in his eyes but his voice boomed with authority. "Again I ask, why are you in such a rush that you ran into me?"

"Gomennasai professor." Haruka bowed again before pointing to a nearby tech store. "We were just trying to get to the electronics store to get Hikari a new pokedex before our ship leaves."

If he was upset he didn't show it. Instead he granted the girls one of his rare smiles before explaining why they wouldn't need to spend the money. "A new pokedex you say? Well now, I may be able to help with that."

Ignoring the girls obvious confusion, Professor Rowan reached into his ever handy briefcase and began digging for something. "You see I just recieved a new prototype from the Kalos regions new professor Citron and I need someone to test it out for me." Pulling out a deep violet colored tablet, the professor presented it to the bluenette with a soft urgency. "Would you be interested Hikari?"

Feeling an overwhelming sense of gratitude, Hikari bowed deeply with her hands out. "Hai! I would be honored professor. Thank you so much."

"Yes." A look of concern flashed across his face as a thought struck his mind. Turning to the young girl he knew to have a tragic life, he questioned her ability to start over all these years later. "Are you sure you're ready to go back out there, after everything that happened?"

Haruka was going to argue with the professor for bringing it up. The last thing she needed was Hikari backing out now because someone put doubt in her head. But the bluenette surprised everyone with her response. "Hai. I need to move on and I can't do that until I put myself back out there."

Seeming pleased with her answer, the professor straightened up and pointed out a crucial part of the journey. "Well then, you should also take a new starter."

"He's right, I didn't even think about that!" Haruka felt ready to punch herself! How could she ask Hikari to go on a pokemon journey with no pokemon?!

"I'd rather not..." Hikari didn't give Haruka the chance to accept on her behalf. Though she loved her best friend, sometimes she could be a bit... aggressive.

"Hmm? " The professor seemed concerned again but Hikari was ready to stand her ground. One thing she learned while traveling with Satoshi was that it wasn't actually necessary to battle a pokemon to capture it. 

"If it's all the same to you professor, I'd rather try to get a new starter in Nedlle." She had her own plans for how this journey would play out.

"Oh." Professor Rowan said sounding relieved. "So that's where you are headed?" When they both nodded he chuckled lightly. "A fine region for a fresh start. Well then, allow me to escort you to your ship, I believe the cruise to Nedelle is boarding as we speak."

As the professor began to usher them toward the docs, Haruka checked her watch and started to panic. They could NOT miss this boat. "Oh my Mew, Hikari, we gotta go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note, I know professor Rowan has a different Japanese name but it's stupid long and I always misspell it so we're not going to use it in this fanfiction lol
> 
> Another note I should add, there will be a lot of type difference than canon. For instance, Harukas Blazekin is a secondary fighting type and can use fighting type moves.
> 
> Lmk what you think so far! I have the first half of the book plotted out and I'm publishing as I'm writing so please let me know what you think!!!


	6. Chapter 6

"Goddamnit Shuu hurry up!" The irate voice of Shinji could be heard over the chatter of people. The crowds in Sunnyshore city were thick with tourists and travelers. The violet haired man had hoped to beat the mob of humans by boarding early in the morning; but it was nearing departure time and they'd be lucky to make it to the docs.

Shuu was shrugging his shoulders and walking slowly, doing nothing to temper Shinjis mood. They were only going to be late because of him. "You and your stupid fucking hair. You're worse than a damn girl!"

Ignoring the fact that his cousin was trying to start a fight with him, Shuu pointed out that he was stressing over nothing. "Oh come on I'm not that bad look... we're here already."

As Shinji rushed to hand a short woman in a brown jumpsuit their tickets and passports, Shuu looked at his watch and realized he had indeed made them late.

"Cutting it a little close aren't we bos?" The lady in the ticket booth said curtly as she stamped the boys boarding passes and motioned for them to climb aboard. Shooting his cousin a hateful look, Shinji shifted his Royal blue backpack and walked up the steel ramp onto the floating peteri dish that would take him to his final training destination. 

When he agreed to take this journey, he did so under the condition that if he wasn't strong enough to beat Shirona in their next match, then he didn't deserve to try for the championship anymore and he would settle for the fronteir brain position recently offered to him. Shuu on the other hand was as excited as a kid going on his first journey.

He had purchased new supplies for the both of them and made a big fuss about leaving his team with Renji. Luckily, Renji was gullible and Shuu was able to guilt him into taking care of his pokemon for free until they returned, leaving them the money they needed to get a few luxury supplies.

As the sound of the boat horn echoed through their ears, both boys felt a strong jolt as the boat began to proepll forwar. While passangers of all ages flocked to the decks waving over the balcony to the loved ones they were leaving behind, Shinji just took advantage of the empty corridors and was able to quickly find their room.

It was a standard two person cabin. As far as Shinji was concerned, they didn't need any of the extras that the more expensive rooms. Mini fridges filled with overpriced cheap-liquor and candy was definitely something they didn't need. Neither was a giant full bathroom or walk in closets. All they needed was two beds, a shower, and a cafeteria where they could eat. 

While Shinji seemed content with the accommodations, Shuu was upset he wouldn't get a huge room to pamper himself in. "What is this? We paid 5,000 pokeyen each! 10,000PY for this?! There's not even a bathroom!"

As Shuu continued to throw a tantrum like a giant toddler, Shinji just rolled his eyes and threw his bag on the bed nearest the window. "The toilet's right there," he said pointing right behind his irritated green haired cousin, "The shower's right next to it, and the sink is the thing you're leaning on. Can you just get over yourself for a few days and act like the twenty three year old man you are?"

Shinjis sarcasm was infuriating to the green haired man and he was quick to retort. "You're such a smart ass Shinji." Shuu growled. "Jeez, no wonder Renji had to beg me to travel with you."

"What was that?" 

"You heard me." Waisting no time, Shuu decided to let his loving cousin know exactly what was on his mind. "You're such an asshole no one wants to be around you. He kicked you out because his girlfriend, who you on several occasions have verbally abused and publicly humiliated her. 

"You really think he wants you around her after that? What about when they get married? When they have kids? No one wants you around because you're so fucking determined to be pissed off. Honestly, you're exausting to be around and Renji couldn't take it anymore. "

Shinji would be lying if he said Shuus answer didn't hurt. He knew most of the world hated him, but he never realized he was So bad that he would end up alone completely.

His whole life, Renji was the only constant thing he had. To hear it out loud, to know what he'd done... The monster he was becoming was too recognizable to him but he didn't know how to stop it anymore. "So what, you're here because you feel bad for me?"

"Partly." The younger man answered with a shrug. By now he was sitting on the unclaimed bed and the two of them were sorting supplied while they talked. "But mostly because Renji asked me to. I love you man, but you aren't my first choice for traveling company."

Somehow that got a laugh out of Shinji, well, more like a bitter chuckle. But he continued speaking anyway. "You talk about me being twenty three, well you're a year older than me and what have you done with your life aside from drive everyone away and train pokemon to the point it borders abuse?"

He didn't mean to sound so bitter but Shinji needed to hear it. He wasn't the only one who's life was ruined by his psychotic father. Shuu had been directly affected by the acts of Shinji and Renjis dad. He was tired of playing devils advocate on Shinjis behalf when it was obvious he was headed down the same road.

Taking a moment to compose himself, Shuu noted the silence that grew thicker with every passing minute. "Listen man, you cant keep doing this. You cant keep being so angry, its not healthy."

"How can I be happy if I always fail?!" He didn't mean to sound so weak, but when his voiced cracked, something in him broke. For the first time in years he felt emotional, and he hated it.

"If you always failed, Thorton wouldn't have asked you to take over his fronteir factory would he?" Taking a moment to think carefully, Shuu figured there was no harm in trying for the upteenth time to get his cousin to change. It's not like he didn't get where the older man was coming from, from what Shuu could remember, his uncle had done some really messed up things before he disappeared. It was around that time when Shinji first started acting the way he did.

"You need to open up to people, or at least one person." He pondered out loud gaining Shinjis attention. "If you don't want it to be me that's fine, but you need to figure out how to talk to someone or you're going to lose your mind before you ever become champion."

"Yeah..." Hearing the word made him feel sick. How was he supposed to tell his cousin he was considering giving up? How much of a hypocrite did that make him, after years of badgering Renji for the same thing? It was a conversation he wasnt ready to have, so instead he agreed and silently began focusing on packing his bag with their new stuff. He knew he would need to say something eventually, or this was going to be a very long trip.


End file.
